


Witchy Accusations

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Gen, Gen Work, loki is basically in a time out, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Loki is stuck living with the Avengers to atone for his misdeeds or go back to Asgard and rot in a cell. Having taken a dislike to Tony, he accuses him of witchcraft, and when confronted he admits he had hoped for a repeat of the witch trials.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Witchy Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-Fandom Fall Fic Challenge.
> 
> This is just something for fun, I'd say it takes place after the first Avengers movie. I haven't written these characters in a long time, just a few little things here and there, I hope it's ok! Please enjoy!

“What the hell is this?” Tony demanded as he walked into the common area holding up a piece of parchment with golden shimmer to it. It could only have come from one place, Asgard. Which meant it belonged to one of two brothers.

He was sure Thor had not nailed the parchment to his bedroom door, which meant the culprit was Loki, who was lounging like a cat on his couch under the window, drinking up the sun. 

“It looks like a piece of paper, Stark.” Loki answered, looking up with his eyes only. 

“What’s it say on there?” Bruce asked from the kitchen where he was trying to show Steve how to use the microwave for the third time that week. For some reason he kept putting metal inside of it and Bruce was starting to think it was being done on purpose.

“Who cares what it says.” Steve sighed, “Probably nothing important, like the rest of what he says.”  
  
“Hey, outta my way, I’m late to get down to the lab with Jane!” Darcy came running into the kitchen, pushing past Steve and knocking him into the microwave which sent it over the other side of the counter and crashing to the floor. 

Bruce grit his teeth, “You know… I think I’m gonna go down to my lab now. Steve, just... read the instruction manual and try to figure it out on your own when we get a new one.” Bruce backed out of the kitchen. He glanced at the parchment in Tony’s hand, wondering what was written on it but not having the patience to stick around to find out. Knowing Loki was involved was enough for him. 

“Oh my God… tell me again why you all have to live here, in my tower?” Tony muttered.

“Because you have the space for us all. Oh, and because Shield said so.” Darcy called from the kitchen as she grabbed a granola bar and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Deciding to ignore the matter of the microwave Steve got himself a cup of coffee and tugged the granola bar from Darcy’s hand with and apologetic look, “How much do you want to bet whatever’s on that parchment has something to do with Tony being a witch?”

As he said it, Darcy was taking a drink of her coffee and choked, causing the drink to come out her nose. 

“Dammit!” Darcy grabbed a towel, coughing and trying to clean herself up while Steve bit into what was supposed to be her breakfast with an amused look on his face. She couldn’t help but laugh, “What the hell, dude? A witch?”  
  
“Yes, Darcy,” Tony started, “our little house guest here, who has overstayed his welcome before it ever started, has decided to start accusing me of witchcraft over the past week. No one knows why, no one is really all that bothered by it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “It’s really just been more of a nuisance than anything else at this point. I've been ignoring it so far, knowing you do it hoping for attention.”  
  
Loki leveled a look at Tony, “For attention? No. I do it because I don’t like you.”  
  
“Oh lord…” Darcy groaned, “Loki, you can’t just go around accusing people of witchcraft just because you don’t like them.”  
  
“Why not? That’s how Salem did it. Got rid of quite a few people, too.” 

“Wait.” Tony took a step towards Loki, “You were hoping they were going to decide to burn me at the stake or something?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “It was worth a shot. Though I suppose you humans aren’t too big on witch burnings anymore…”  
  
“Yeah, it seems that went out of fashion few centuries ago.” Tony informed him.

“A pity,” Loki said, “a good witch trial is quite exciting. Such an air of suspense that hangs over them. Will the accused stand condemned or will they be pardoned? Who will speak against them? So riveting!”  
  
“Does it bother anyone else that he’s the one who would have been accused of being a witch, considering he’s the only one who can actually do magic?” Darcy wanted to know as she walked over and shoved Loki’s legs off the couch and sat down. 

“Thought you were late to the lab?” Loki asked. 

“I am, but this is pretty interesting. Just please don’t tell me you started any of those witch trials.”  
  
“I sat in and witnessed some. The way you humans latch onto such notions of what’s good, and right and how anything outside of that must be destroyed is quite horrifying actually.” He didn’t want to admit how similar Asgard was in that regard. There were night he woke from nightmares of what his peers would do to him should they ever see what hid beneath the surface of his skin...  
  
“That’s rich, coming from you,” Tony said, unaware of Loki’s thoughts, “But you’ve got a point.” He looked over the parchment in his hand, the writing was slightly slanted, elegant and he could tell it had been handwritten with a quill. Of course it had.

“So what’s it say?” Steve asked, having come to stand next to Tony.

“Some bullshit about how I should burn at the stake.” He crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it at Loki’s head and watched as he batted it away without effort, “You know Loki, you should really grow up. What are you now, like a thousand years old? Maybe if you’d act your age, your dad wouldn’t have to send you to another planet for a time out.” 

Darcy bit her lip to stifle her laugh while Steve nodded.

It was then that Thor walked in through the door and straight into the kitchen for a mug of coffee, “Good morning, friends! I see you are warming up to my brother. It’s always good to see him surrounded by smiling faces.” 

“They are _ not _ my friends. And they happen to be laughing at me.” Loki looked away, out the window.

“He accused me of witchcraft in the hopes people might burn me at the stake.” Tony said.

“Loki, didn’t you have some friends many years ago who that happened to?” Thor asked as he came to join the others, sitting between Darcy and Loki on the couch.

“They were not my friends either.” Loki said, “But yes, it’s what happened to them.”  
  
“Loki!” Darcy shouted, “You did not accuse those people of being witches! Tell me you didn’t!”  
  
“Would you even believe me? After all I’ve done here?” Loki asked with the barest hint of a smile, “A spoiled, bored child is capable of doing many things.”  
  
“He’s joking, Darcy, do not worry. My brother is many things but he would never allow innocent people burn at the stake just because he was bored.”  
  
“Just the guilty ones.” Loki told them as he got up to leave. Jane was expecting him in the lab as he was expected to contribute some knowledge to her research, or anyone's research but he took a special liking to hers as she was attempting to create her own bridge to travel between the realms. If she was able to achieve such a thing, he would no longer be stuck here.

“He’s not serious.” Thor assured them as Loki left the room, “But just to be safe, I will have Heimdal confirm it for me…” 

Darcy, Steve and Tony exchanged looks, unsure if Thor really knew his brother as well as he thought he did.


End file.
